


Orenda

by dhazellouise



Series: The Adventures of Sakura [7]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, body replacement technique gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: After a botched body replacement technique during an enemy ambush, Haruno Sakura finds herself replacing the life of one young woman name Rukia of South Rukongai. Once Sakura's in Soul Society, she learns how to survive by using both chakra and Reiryoku. Now what are the Gotei 13 got to do with a young woman like Rukia? Why make her the next Captain of course...





	Orenda

Orenda (n) - a mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world or to effect changes in their own lives

.

.

.

She doesn't want to go into the details in how she ends up there and into a seventeen year old body in Soul Society. All she remembers is using a body replacement technique right before the enemy attack her with an unknown jutsu.

One moment Sakura is fighting a Stone-ninja, and the next thing she knows, she wakes up in the body of a young woman name Rukia and in a world far different than her own.

Fortunately, Sakura still has access to chakra in that world, lest she ends up starve in the street of Inuzuri at the South Rukongai. In this world, she learns how to steal and adapt to the harsh environment with only the rags on her back.

Other than that, she also discovers that she has a immense Reiryoku, which she often use to survive in the crime-infested district. She learns to harness her Reiryoku to increase her speed, physical strength and power, similar to using chakra in her previous life.

However, without her friend Renji Abarai, Sakura would have been lost, or worst, dead without Renji's help. He was the one who taught her everything that is to know about Soul Society.

When Sakura came into the world, she instantly blamed it on amnesia the first time Renji questioned her about her sudden memory loss. But as time passed by, she finally told her friend the truth. Although until now, Renji still wouldn't believe Sakura about possessing his friend Rukia's body, or the fact that she is a ninja, and that she came from a different world than this. Sakura also tried to prove it by using chakra in front of him, but Renji concluded that she could do all these things because of her Reiryoku.

"The Kawarimi no Jutsu you used must be Kido." Renji reasons after Sakura performed the technique. "I don't know where or how you learn it, but it should get you admitted to the Kido corps, or pass the entrance exam for the Shinigami Academy this coming Spring."

"Renji, it's not Kido. I told you its called ninjutsu. Nin - Jut - Su!" Sakura tells her friend.

"It doesn't matter, Rukia. All that matters is that you use that technique to pass the entrance exam and get in the Shinigami Academy, even without a sponsor." Her friend says to her. "Let's both get out of Rukongai and become a Shinigami."

"I told you Renji it is difficult to enter the Shinigami Academy without a sponsor." She says to the redhead. "I won't be able to enter despite my competency with my Reiryoku."

"Then, we should better find ourselves some sponsor before Spring arrives." Renji states.

However, Sakura will soon discover that she has no reason to worry about entering the Shinigami Academy without a sponsor, not when a certain Head of a Noble House is combing the entire Rukongai to find her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea. Whether I continue it or not, it depends on my muse.


End file.
